I will always love you
by mafllp95
Summary: Lucy likes Gray, Gray has Juvia and life seems to befalling into place for him. Lucy stiffs upper lip and moves on with her new boyfriend Natsu but will fate lead the two former lovers to collide once more?


The wind was whistling through the open window in Lucy's apartment. She lay asleep clutching her pillow close to her body, blissfully unaware of the green mist that began to circle her body. She sighed in her sleep and at that moment the mist began to glimmer and then turned into a gold colored mist, which soon after flowed out the window.

The following morning Lucy awoke with a groan and stretched her stiff limbs. She walked to the bathroom and began her morning routine of getting ready. Afterwards she was at sorts on what to do with her hair so she decided to consult Cancer. She unclipped his key from her belt loop.

"Gate of the crab I open thee, Cancer!" Lucy shouted. There was nothing, not even the pull that she would feel when the gates would open. Lucy was confused and tried again and ended up with the same result.

"Oh no. No no no." She was panicking now. She tried with Loki.  
"Gate of the lion I open thee, Leo" She shouted earnestly focusing all of her magic. However, Loki didn't appear.

"Loki please, I don't understand what's going on." Lucy pleaded with the key and she tried with all her keys to summon her beloved spirits. After an hour of trying with no avail Lucy was facing a harsh reality.

"My magic is gone…" She said barely above a whisper. She was too stunned to cry she just sat on the floor in the center of the room. Her door burst open and in came Gray, shirtless as usual.

"Oy, Lucy? Why didn't you come to the guild this morning? Lucy?" Gray asked and knelt down to her on the floor concern flooding into his eyes. When Lucy heard the Ice mage's voice, her eyes began to sting with held back tears. She turned to face him and the tears began to cascade down her oval face.

"My magic is gone." Lucy said and her voice cracked with a sob. Gray's dark eyes widened with shock.  
"What do you mean your magic is gone? That's impossible." He said bewildered by her words, she must have been mistaken. A wizard can't just suddenly lose all their magic. Magic is what makes a wizard. Lucy was quite sure though that her magic was gone. She couldn't feel her beloved celestial spirits anymore. It was like half of her being was snatched away from her.

"It's gone; I can't feel my magic anymore. I can't contact my spirits. It's gone!" She said with a shriek. Sorrow overwhelmed her and she let Gray circle his strong arms around her. He smoothed her golden blond hair and let her cry on him. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to help her and felt useless. He may know someone who could help her.

"Let's go talk to Makarov maybe he knows what happened and if not Porlyusica should know how to help. " Gray suggested. Lucy nodded and wiped her face. Her eyes were still red and swollen but she tried to regain her composure. The two walked in silence to the guild, all was going as normal. It was loud there were drunken fights and a sleepy Makarov on top of the bar.

His eyes shot open when he sensed Lucy's presence. It was one of a regular human; there was no trace of wizard left in her. When he noticed the slight pink in her eyes he knew she must have realized this as well. He motioned them over with his finger and Lucy and Gray made their way over to the tiny guild master.

"When did you find out this happened?" He asked seriously. Lucy told him of how she tried to summon her spirits this morning and her pondered how this could possibly happen. Where there wizards that had the power to take away the magic from other Wizards? If it could happen to Lucy then it could happen to anyone in the guild. His family was in danger. One of his children was robbed of something very special and he wasn't going to stand around and let the perpetrator go unpunished.

"Natsu, Erza, come here" Makarov ordered and the two came before their master. He explained the situation and asked them the keep quiet about it.

"What do you mean Lucy isn't a wizard anymore?" Natsu demanded in his normal loud voice allowing the entire guild to hear. Levy put her hands to her mouth and ran to her best friend. The young woman held her friend.

"Lu-chan I am so sorry. Is there anything we can do?" Levy asked concerned. Makarov cleared his throat so that he could get everyone's attention.

"Since this matter has been brought to everyone's attention" Makarov began while glaring at a sheepish Natsu. Gray smacked the fire mage in the back of the head for his idiocy. This almost started a fight but the two became rigid and quiet when they saw the look Erza gave them.

"Yes, one of our own has been stripped of her magic. I plan to find out who is responsible and report this issue to the magic counsel. In the mean time I want you all to be vigilant and careful of your surroundings. We don't need any more Wizards losing their powers." Makarov said and hoped off the bar counter. The guild erupted in worried murmurs and Lucy kept getting pitying glances. She turned away from the stares and sat at the bar.

"Vanilla milkshakes, Mira and keep them coming." The white haired she-devil smiled at her friend, still such a child at heart. Lucy had her head on the cool bar table when Mira gave her the first milk shake.

"Don't worry, Lucy. We'll get your magic back in no time." Natsu said with a hard pat on the back. Lucy winced but couldn't help but laugh at Natsu's optimism. Her face fell when she realized she had no way to pay her rent.

"Oh my gosh, how am I going to pay my rent for this month? I can't go on missions with you guys; I'll only be a liability." She said worriedly. Natsu refused to let Lucy off the team because of this.

"You are still a part of this team, wizard or not. We need you and we can train you to be able to fight. We can start now." Natsu said excitedly and grabbed Lucy by the wrist and dragged her outside. She barely had time to stand before Natsu was in a fighting stance. Happy stood between them with a flag in his little paw.

"Ready and FIGHT!" He shouted before flying away. Natsu launched himself at Lucy. Lucy screamed and began to run away with Natsu hot on her heels.

"You aren't getting away that easily!" He shouted after her.

"Are you crazy?!" She shouted back forcing her legs to run faster. She spotted Gray and changed directions at the last second making Natsu run into a tree.

"Gray! Help! He's trying to kill me." She said practically out of breath. However, instead of saving her Gray froze the ground beneath her feet causing her to slip and fall head first.

"We promise not to kill you Lucy, this all a part of training." Gary said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Lucy stopped sliding about three feet away from the Ice mage. Lucy got up carefully so not to slip on the slippery surface. Natsu was walking up to her from behind, leaving her surrounded. She tried to strategize an escape plan.

"You guys are so lucky I can't summon Loki." She said trying to distract them but it was useless. She gave up with her hands in the air and then she lay on her back on the ice.

"It's no use; I'm even more useless than I was as a wizard. I'll just sleep at the bar till I get my magic back." She said miserably and flopped down on the grass. The boys exchanged a glance and lay down on either side of Lucy.

"You have never been useless. It's hard to adjust to life without magic; I don't know how you do it." Gray said putting his arms behind his head. Natsu nodded while igniting his hand on fire. He thought of never being able to use fire magic. Not only would it strip him of his title as a wizard, he would cease to be a dragon slayer. He shuddered at the thought and put out his hand.

"Yeah, and maybe we started off our training at an unfair level but I don't want to hear this 'I'm useless' crap from you anymore. You are a member of Fairy Tail. We all have a purpose and we never give up. Don't you ever forget that." Natsu scolded making her look at him. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Gray-sama!" A soft voice called from across the hill. Gray sighed and sat up, he waved at Juvia who was making her way over to the trio. Lucy unconsciously scoot away from Gray, she was all too familiar to the death glare that Juvia gave her every time Lucy was near Gray. The woman threw herself at Gray and he wrapped his arms around the ecstatic woman.

"Gray, I have something wonderful to tell you. I'm-" She stopped speaking when she saw Natsu and Lucy. Her smile didn't stray from her face but she motioned with her head that news was something they should share in private. Lucy stared at the pair as they walked hand in hand towards the girl's dorms. Lucy sighed and felt a heavy tug at her heart. Natsu eyed her curiously and then he put the pieces together.

"So when are you going to tell Ice Princess you still love him?" Natsu said casually. Lucy turned to him her eyes wide and the blush on her face turning a deeper shade of red. Natsu laughed at the sight.

"I knew it. Haha, oh man you have it bad." He said jokingly at first but then he saw the sorrow in her eyes and stopped laughing. He put his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to his chest. She had confided in him months ago that she felt like she was in love with Gray. Ignoring the pang of jealousy that rose in his chest, he advised her to tell him. The day she built up enough confidence she decided to go to his dorm and tell him. She was just down the hall when she heard a door open. Lucy hid behind the corner.

She peaked from behind the wall she was hiding behind. What she saw was Juvia emerging from Gray's room. She was smiling and was about to leave when an arm circled itself around her waist. Gray hugged her close and kissed her. Lucy covered her mouth do that they wouldn't hear her crying. She silently crept away leaving the lovers to continue their tryst. Lucy had told Natsu about it the next morning but insisted that she was happy for them.

Lucy now leaned into her friend and continued to remind herself she was happy for Gray. She was happy for him wasn't she? Natsu walked her home and came inside to eat. She wasn't overly annoyed that he and Happy were eating most of her food. Natsu was napping on the couch and Lucy was in the kitchen when Erza burst in with a statue-like Gray behind her.

"At least knock before you barge in." Lucy said annoyed. Erza ignored the tone in her friend's voice and forced Gray to sit down in one of the chairs. He had a wild eyed expression that was frozen on his face. Lucy stared at the man for a while and waved a hand over his face. Nothing seemed to work.

"What happened to Gray?" Happy asked curiously.

"I found him like this outside Juvia's dorm. I could hear her sobbing from the other side of the door so I planned to interrogate but he just stayed like this. It's been an hour. " Erza explained. Natsu cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders.

"Step back I'll get pretty boy out of his trance." He said mischievously before smacking Gray on the side of the head and igniting his hair on fire. Gray screamed and was about to ice-make but then he seemed to remember what had happened and he froze once more.

"What the hell? He keeps going into some kind of trance." Natsu said perplexed. Lucy glared at Natsu for is brash behavior. She knelt in front of Gray and placed her hand on his face.

"Gray, what's wrong?" She asked softly and at the sound of her soft voice his eyes fluttered shut and then her groaned and put his head in his hands. He mumbled something that only Natsu understood and he shouted

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I got Juvia pregnant" Gray said in an audible tone this time and Erza and Lucy stiffened. Lucy was sure she could feel her heart shattering. Not only was her magic gone but the love her life was now forever bond to someone else. Lucy took a deep breath and swallowed her pride.

"Do you love her?" She asked demanding her voice to stay steady. Gray looked at her and searched her eyes.

"Yes, I mean I love her more than anything." Gray said almost reluctantly. Natsu bit his lip, he knew that must have stung for Lucy and yet she just smiled her beautiful smile at him.

"Then go to her." She said.

**Hey everyone this story is based on a poem I wrote about a dream I had. I warn you hear and now it will get sad. So pack so tissues and rate and review. At the end of the story I will post my poem. Thanks you guys :D **


End file.
